Vida
by Shokitty
Summary: Un pequeño delirio que escribí en la madrugada tras leer unos cuantos doujinshis, centrado en Marco y sus pensamientos cuando mira hacía el mar. MarAce implicado [O muy obvio]


A veces cuando veía hacía el mar...rememoraba cosas, momentos que le sacaban una sonrisa, que lo hacían suspirar...reír, sentir nostalgia y demás emociones que había vivido a lo largo de su vida, una muy larga hasta ahora...

Cuando se es pirata, nunca se sabe si ese día será el último o si verás el mañana, Marco es especial, él sabe que es más probable para él vivir ese día y la semana de lo que los demás podrían pensar, sabe que es muy probable que aún si varios de sus nakamas caen, él seguirá viviendo...por eso, por momentos, mira hacía el mar...tantas veces simplemente extiende los brazos...volviéndolos alas y vuela, apenas rozando el mar con sus dedos...sintiéndose tan cerca de lo que podría ser su muerte y a la vez sabiendo que no morirá si no se deja hundir...

No es que sea suicida, ni que desee eso, es algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado...cuando Marco rememora, piensa en todas las cosas que ha vivido y vivirá...aunque, hace apenas unos años...no se encuentra más solo en esas mañanas donde le gusta ir a ver el mar...

Junto a él está un chico, más bajo que él, más joven que él, diferente...tan diferente que probablemente por eso se volvieron cercanos...mientras él era como la vida misma, ese chico era fuego, un fuego que era capaz de arrasarlo todo y a la vez, un fuego tan cálido que no podía más que sentirse a gusto a su lado, buscarlo, quererlo...desearlo.

Marco entonces comenzó a pensar más en el mar, en el cielo, en la vida y la muerte.

Cuando se es pirata...se sabe que tus nakamas pueden morir en cualquier momento, ser el más fuerte, el más rápido, ser parte de una tripulación u otra, nada de eso era realmente importante...todos eran al fin y al cabo humanos...

¿Qué hacía eso de él, entonces? Era inmortal de alguna forma...pero sabía que no sería para siempre, sin embargo no poseía miedo a morir, ni lo contemplaba continuamente...de alguna forma, su vida era aburrida, y a la vez era la vida más tranquila y libre que podía desear...hasta que, de nuevo, aquel fuego irrumpió en ella...

Cada día que lo pensaba y trataba de reflexionar más, solo recordaba con claridad...y una ligera calidez en el pecho el como ese chico solía mirar mal a todos, aislarse, no hablar...y un día, le habló a él, y Marco por alguna razón se preguntaba el por qué había respondido su pregunta con tal gusto a la vez que conocía la respuesta, era sencillo responder por qué todos eran hijos de Padre, por qué todos eran una familia...pero era curioso, a la vez, el hecho de que, el joven al preguntarlo, le llevara una enorme sonrisa a los labios.

Cuando Marco cerraba los ojos, recordaba también...esos intentos del menor por querer seguir siendo necio...hasta que, poco a poco, se fue volviendo parte de ellos, con calma...a paso lento, como dejaba de ser un necio que no quería socializar...a alguien amado por todos, respetado por la mayoría, amigo de muchos y...amado por alguien.

Quizás eso había sido lo más extraño de todo...

No haberse dado cuenta del momento en que ese fuego embargó su corazón y simplemente no pudo refrenarse, dejando de ser el mismo de siempre...buscándolo a la vez que lo buscaban, evitándolo a veces en esa confusión de sentimientos...

Viéndolo sonreír y sentir que el mar mismo brillaba con mayor intensidad...pasar tiempo a su lado era como ver el mar en una noche estrellada, agradable, tranquilo dentro de la impulsividad del otro, perfecto, y pronto se vio incapaz de saciarse con eso...

¿Quién había dado el primer paso? Era difícil de decir...quizás ambos estaban ebrios, quizás ambos solo habían deseado eso, pero cuando por fin sintió sus labios, el fuego lo envolvió por completo y él se dejó consumir a la vez que sus propias llamas envolvían las ajenas, mezclándose, danzando juntas...un fuego que lastima y un fuego que sana...deseando sanar más de lo que podía, más de lo que debería, queriendo consumir y tener todo de él...

Era...gracioso en verdad, porque cuando recordaba eso...pensaba que su vida de antes, pese a ser buena, feliz y agradable...no estuvo completa hasta que Ace llegó, hasta que Ace le sonrió, hasta que Ace...abrió su corazón a él...y le dejó saber sus inseguridades, lo dejó apoyarlo...le permitió la egoísta tarea de sanarlo, de envolverlo con sus llamas en busca de vida, de felicidad, de plenitud...

...

Cuando se es un pirata como Marco, se ha visto caer a nakamas, a personas que aprecia, mientras él continua y continua...probablemente por eso, le gustaba ver al mar...una vista distorsionada en ojos de Marco, pues el mar era como la muerte misma a la vez que el cielo era la vida...para Ace, en cambio, bastaba vivir un día...y el mar era libertad, el cielo la meta...y su sonrisa brillaba como el Sol.

...A veces...a Marco le gustaba ver el mar, rememorando cosas, sonriendo, riendo, extrañando y agradeciendo...

Porque ya no veía más al frente pensando que viviría mil años sin que nada cambiase y fuera igual, si iba a vivir, viviría plenamente, junto a esa llama de vida que...aún siendo la vida misma, le hacía falta por dentro...

No quería vivir por siempre...

Ser un mortal estaba bien para él...mientras Ace estuviera a su lado y le siguiera mostrando que...la vida misma es vida por lo corta que es...

Aun cuando lo que más quieres...puede desaparecer como cenizas entre tus dedos...


End file.
